


Wishing for Death

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Sex Slavery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-29
Updated: 2013-11-29
Packaged: 2018-01-02 22:22:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1062321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your name is Dave strider and you would very much like to die. Currently Discontinued.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Death? That's For Cowards

Your name is Dave Strider and you want to die. You wanted to vanish from the universe and never return. The reason for these thoughts were reasonable given your current situation. You felt dirty, tainted and no bath could ever change that. Your name is Dave Strider and you are a sex slave.

It all started when you found out your boyfriend, John “Not a homosexual” Egbert, was chosen to participate in program that sent gifted students like him on a field trip. He was going to be gone for ten years, which was ten too many for you. You knew you would miss his butterfly kisses and his dominatrix personality when you where in bed. You didn't want to leave him so you decided to hitch a ride. Your big brother, Broderick “Bro” Strider, found out and tried to convince you to not go. He told you that the ship John was going on was going to pass right by Alternia, a planet infamous throughout the entire universe for invading ships and capturing the passengers.

You, being the stubborn prick you are, begged to go. Bro gave up and told you that if you went, to make sure to hide yourself well. 

Skip forward a month later and you and John are snuggling on his plush bed, cuddling and whispering sweet nothings into his ear. You hadn't been found yet, and this you were glad for. The intercom turned on and a perky voice on the other side said “Everyone, we are now passing Alternia. Please stay in your beds and sleep. I repeat, ple-wait.” she stopped. A few seconds after and there was a large crash. You, John and the other kids in the cabin jolted awake, muttering confused and sleepy what's and yawns. There was a second crash and the intercom turned on again. The same woman sounded distressed, not like a couple seconds ago. “People, we are being invaded! Please remain calm and AAAAAHHH!” her voice stopped and all that could be heard were strange clicks and grunts. 

Everyone panicked of course. You and John his under the bed, watching other kids' feet rush in front of you. Loud footsteps echoed down the hallway and the door crashed open. John was about to scream but you covered his mouth and signaled him to shut up and not make a sound. HE nodded and you two averted your gaze to the two strangers that entered. 

They were quite tall and wore suits that covered their entire body. One was indigo while the other was a rich purple. A pair of horns protruded from the top of their head, making strange shapes. They held a weird type of weapon, most likely a gun. John was no longer scared but fascinated. That was, until he saw one of the invaders shoot a girl, rendering into a pile of ash. 

This time you were too late. John let out a primal scream and was dragged out by the purple invader. He examined John while said boy was begging him to to kill him. The creature grinned evilly and gestured fro his friend to come over. John looked at the two of them bug-eyed before he understood what they were going to do. He began to beg again but the indigo one already removed his pajamas and boxers, revealing John flaccid dick.

Indigo laughed and grasped it, rather hard you assumed for John let out a pained whimper. Purple laughed and unzipped his pants while throwing John onto the bed next to his. Indigo did the same and they revealed their weird alien dicks that were already unsheathed, writhing and excreting a clear liquid. 

You watched in horror as both aliens began to, what one would consider rape, John. Indigo thrust into John and pumped his dick while purple forced John to swallow his length. All the while they still managed to kill a couple kids. Tears ran down John's face as he stifled moans and finally came. Both aliens came shortly after and covered John with their cum. John sobbed and looked back at you with a look that made your heart clench, He whispered 'run' before being shot and turned into a pile of ash.  
Now you couldn't hold back. “John!” you screamed, jumping out from your hiding place. The two trolls looked at you in surprise and Indigo pointed at your eyes. Fuck, you didn't have your shades. Your eyes, instead of being normally colored, were white and had a red pupil, a form of albinism. Purple joined in and laughed with Indigo. They began to talk to each other before Purple nodded. You wanted to ask what happened but the world went black and all you heard was the terrible screams of others who met the receiving end of the guns.

After that event, you were sold as a sex slave. You bore the marks of your previous owners; bruises, scars, and even some brands. You considered yourself tainted, no longer human but rather a toy. You are now at another auction, you being the center piece. As you stared at the grotesque faces of the trolls in the crowd, you came to one conclusion. 

Your name is Dave strider and you would very much like to die.


	2. I'm No Savior, Just a Spectator

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your name is Karkat Vantas and you don't want to be here

Your name is Karkat Vantas and you don't want to be here. You'd rather go back to your hive and take a nice long nap but you were already here. You don't even know why you decided to come to one of these god-forsaken events. Was it because you wanted see others that were like you? Before you were saved by Eridan Ampora from a public culling? No, it wasn't because of that. Yet you continued towards the large crowd. 

When you were close enough, you heard excited whispers as you moved swiftly around the other trolls.  
“I heard that he had red eyes...” “I wonder if he's a demon...” “I can't wait to see him in my bed, begging for me...” Okay, that was too much. You moved away and edged closer towards the stage and managed to catch a glimpse of the main troll. He was a portly maroon-blood, a suit that showed his blood color tight around his body. You grimaced at his appearance. He rank of dirt and sweat that had been on his body for far too long. 

You saw the legs of a stool as you approached the podium. Next to the podium was a large cage with two ochre-bloods guarding it. You could hear some whimpering coming from inside, but when one of the ochre-bloods hit the side rather harshly, the thing inside yelped and stopped making noise. 

When the maroon-blood saw the crowd simmer down, he began. “Ladies and gentle trolls. May I have your attention please? I have with me right here, right now, an alien like you've never seen before!” he proclaimed. The excited whispers started up again and even you felt a bit curious. What poor sap was in the cage?

The maroon-blood nodded towards the ochre-bloods and in one swift movement, they lifted the cover off the cage. The crowd ooh'd and aww'd. As they peered over each other to see what was inside. Even your curiosity piqued as you gazed upon the alien inside. 

The creature was rather scrawny, even more than you. Bones poked out from behind its porcelain skin. Its hair, which you assumed was blonde, was caked with dirt and blood. It was naked, its many wounds visible. It wasn't the fact that it was naked that made you wonder, but rather, it was because its eyes were covered. A black cloth was tied around its eyes, causing the creature to look around blindly. You saw that its cheeks were tear stained, leaving clean streaks on his cheeks. You deduced it was a male because it certainly didn't look like any female you knew. 

You felt your heart clench and a sense of pity overwhelm—wait, no. No pity whatsoever. You shook the thought out of your head and continued staring. The maroon-blood beamed when he saw the reaction of the crowd. He neared the cage and pulled the alien towards the bars by a the chains that bound his wrists. The alien whimpered but allowed himself to be treated roughly. 

“This alien, also known as a human, comes from the outer reaches of the universe. They all look the same; however, this human is different. This human has,” the troll ripped the blindfold off. “Red eyes!” he proclaimed. He pushed the alien rather harshly and caused it to stumble. Everyone was saying that it was a lie, that no one could ever have red eyes; but when the alien looked back up, they gasped, you included. 

It was true. Where the pupil would normally be black, it was a bright red, the irises an off white. You didn't care so much about the eyes, but more of what they showed. You see fear in them, swirled in with despair and sadness. Was this how you appeared before Eridan? 

The alien stared at the gawking trolls. It tried to go to a corner of the cage, but that only prompted the guards to hit it. The maroon-blood sauntered-more like waddled-back to the podium. “Bidding starts at ten thousand marks.” he said calmly. All at once, trolls all around you began calling out their bids. You were simply disgusted. 

This was a sentient being, not a toy for pleasure. But you guess that didn't stop your previous masters from using you. You wanted to help that poor soul, even if it wasn't your species. You had a lot of money thanks to Eridan, and two million marks wouldn't put a dent in it. You were about to call out the number when another troll, far back in the crowd, yelled out. “How well does it perform during intercourse?” he called out. 

All shouting stopped and the trolls looked at each other. That troll was right, how was it during pailing? The auctioneer simply nodded towards one of the guards, who in turn opened the cage and walked over to the alien. The alien cowered farther back into the corner, shaking it head and curling up. The ochre-blood disregarded its signs and pulled the legs of the alien apart. Everyone laughed and cat-called as the alien's private area was exposed. A tube like protrusion hung limply; pale and oddly shaped. 

It blushed madly and tried to close its legs but the troll had a good grip on them. The troll slid its pants off and coaxed its bulge out, much to the alien's dismay. The troll teased the entrance of the alien and thrust in. The alien screamed in pain. The once flaccid member began to straighten until it pointed upwards. The alien's face was flushed with embarrassment as a clear liquid leaked from the tip.

You couldn't take much more of this. You weren't aroused. You were disgusted. This public humiliation had to stop. You ran straight towards the maroon-blood and shoved the two million marks under his bulbous nose. “I'll buy it. Just please stop this.” you said dangerously. The troll looked at you then at the money until finally snatching it from your hands. As he counted, you could hear the pants and moans form the alien until it screamed in pleasure. 

The crowd howled with laughter and you shamefully turned your head to look. The ochre-blood stood up and slapped the alien, calling it “worthless” and “disgusting”. When he moved away, you saw the alien, still on its back with the protrusion starting to deflate. White liquid ran down its tip and onto the cage floor. Your eyes met and you saw that pain in its eyes. You looked away, just in time for the auctioneer to come back with a large smile on his face. 

“This is quite a lot sir. Where did you acquire it?” he asked. You were in a hurry so you showed him the ring Eridan gave you, showing that you were his moriail. It was his sign, colored red and purple. No troll would mess with the sea captain's moriail The troll gasped and examined the ring. He finally came to the conclusion that it was authentic and ordered the guards to cover up the cage again. “He's your now. Make sure to get it a leash, collar, and a translator chip for both you and him. It ripped out the last one.” the troll advised you as he walked you off the stage, the cage rolling behind you. 

“Whatever.” you said nonchalantly. “But if I catch you here again and see you do those horrible things to someone else, I'll rip off your bulge and force-feed it to you.” you added, smirking at the look of fear that washed over his face. You approached the cage, which was already hoisted onto a cart. You petted the cloth and whispered “You're okay now.”


	3. What Happened?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happened? Why was this troll nice to him out of the blue?

On the ride back to the hive, Karkat kept throwing worried glances over his shoulders towards the cage where the human was kept. The road was rocky and the driver took no precautions in avoiding the potholes that littered the road. There was a particularly deep one that, when driven over, caused the human to yelp loudly in pain. The driver snickered but stifled his laugh when Karkat glared daggers at him. A threat was also involved, going along the lines of “Do you think the pain of others is funny you nookstain? How about I rip your tongue out and shred it and see if you still laugh.” he snarled. 

The driver now evaded all obstacles, not wanting to get reprimanded by Karkat again. They reached his hive and both trolls carefully wheeled the cage to the door. Karkat tipped the driver with a vulgar threat and moved the cage inside. 

This hive was larger than his old one, which was burned down by hemophobics. Eridan made him a new one by the shoreline. Karkat tried to tell the sea-dweller to stop when the height exceeded the original design, but Eridan said that his moriail deserved the best. Thus, the new hive had large rooms with high ceiling. The only things that did not stray from the original plan were the respiteblock, the guest room, and the bathroom. 

Karkat placed the cage in the middle of the living room and stood there, wondering what to do next. He heard shuffling from inside and a foreign dialect. Karkat stepped closer to the cage and lifted the cloth covering just a little bit. It was rather dark, some light filtering through the tiny holes that were in the cloth. The human was once again in its corner, trying to cover itself up. Its knees were curled up to its chest and his hands tried to cover his eyes. 

“Hey,” Karkat said softly as he reached a hand towards the human. It peeked through an opening between its fingers but when he saw Karkat's hand, he covered them again and recoiled. Karkat was already annoyed. He didn't want to stay here all day and try to coax the alien out. “Look, I'm not going to waste my time and try to make you come out. I'm going to open the door, grab you, and carry you to the bathroom where you can take a nice bath because Gog knows you need it.” he stated. The human looked up and nodded, seeming to give Karkat permission. 

Karkat did what he said he would do; he opened the bar door and carefully lifted the human into his arms, although not careful enough to avoid any injuries. The human yelped and buried himself into Karkat's chest. Karkat inhaled sharply as the chains that bound the human's wrists and arms touched him, the coldness of the metal go through his clothes. He stepped out and began to walk up the stairs, carrying the human bridal-style. He turned right when they reached the top of the stairs and continued walking until they reached the end where the bathroom lay.

Karkat opened the door and placed the human on the floor. “I'm sure you know how to use the ablution trap correct?” Karkat asked. The human simply looked at him dumbfounded. Fuck, do they not teach anything on Earth? Karkat sighed in annoyance and headed over to the ablution trap. “You just twist these knobs and out comes water. I'm sure you know what water looks like right?” Karkat asked. The alien continued to stare with a glazed look in its eyes. Karkat sighed again and left the room. “I trust you'll figure out which is hot and which is cold? I'll bring some towels and clothes later, I have to take care of some business." he said before he left. 

The human kept staring at the door and no longer thought about death but rather 'What the hell just happened?'


	4. Not a Master

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your name is Karkat Vantas and you have made the biggest promise of your life.

===> Be Dave  
'What the hell just happened?' you thought as the troll left the bathroom. You were befuddled, confused, and maybe a bit scared. The troll just told you, or from what you could decipher, to take a bath. You didn't hesitate in turning on the water. You fiddled a bit with the knobs a bit before finding the right temperature. This is considered an accomplishment considering you were chained up. There were no keys; the lock was made so that a troll could just pop them open with a claw. 

You allowed the water to fill only an inch, and that was all you needed. Your chains clinked together as you stepped in. You slid down carefully and groaned when the warm water his the healing cuts and soothed your aching muscles. You sat there, allowing the water to rub away the dirt. You finally relaxed when you thought of something. 

'This guy's prepping me.' 

You began to think back when your old masters were kind to you; they would pamper you, give you foods that made you feel like heaven, treat you like royalty. But when the sun rose and everyone was asleep, they would change personalities as soon as the first ray appeared over the horizon. They would hurt you, abuse you and seek pleasure from your body. They even did it when everyone was awake, your acts of pleasure visible for everyone to see. Hell, they'd even bet how long you'd last and took turns with you, laughing and jeering at the pathetic human that offered so much entertainment...

You broke out of your trance when you heard someone sobbing. It only took a few seconds to realize that that someone was you. You were curled up head in your hands. You felt something fall onto your chapped lips and found that they were tears. When you realized this, you began to cry even harder. And with good reason. What if this troll was just as lust filled as the others? He'll hit you, make you beg for more when you were already at your limit. You cried harder as you thought of this more.

You were beginning to stop when you heard a knock on the door. “Hey, you alright in there?” his voice sounded from the other side of the door. Fuck fuck fuck. You began to wipe away the tears, hoping that they didn't stain. “I'm going to go in!” he stated. You scuttled to a corner, sliding up the wall and fearing the minute the door opened. You should have known better than to cry. Would this master punish you for letting loose some tears? You cowered and heard the door open.

“Wha-” you heard the troll say as you waited for a blow.

===>Be Karkat

You are now Karkat and you are currently standing in the doorway of the bathroom. You had a pile of clothes in one arm and two towels draped over your shoulder. You had just spoken to another troll about getting a translator chip and a collar. You didn't want to use the collar, but it was protocol whenever a troll bought someone. 

The clothes were your own since the human was just as scrawny as you. You heard muffled sounds and and became curious. You heard sniffling and walked cautiously towards the door. You knocked once and the sniffling stopped and the rattling of chains started. You said that you were going to enter and did so. You saw the human sitting in a corner, trying to hang onto the slippery wall. He was repeating something in near perfect Alternian. 

“Please...Don't.....'m sorry master...” he blubbered out. The last word hit you hard. This kid did not get it. Granted, he was treated harshly but the word still stung. You placed the items on the counter and approached the alien. “Hey dumb-dumb,” you said softly as you edged closer. He looked up and those red eyes were even redder, glossy with tears. “I said you're okay. I'm not your master and I won't hurt you. I promise on my pathetic mutant life.” you said as you tried to pull him closer. He tensed up as you grabbed his hand but when your words finally processed, he collapsed in your arms. 

Your name is Karkat Vantas and you have made the biggest promise of your life.


End file.
